


Distortion

by thesammtimes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: It was one of those things, an undeniable attraction towards someone. Brief glances towards each other, a few shared jokes, but no “friendship” had ever been formed. Just the attraction and need to get laid. So calling it “friends with benefits” wasn’t really an accurate description of what was happening between the two of you. It was more like a booty call on speed dial.





	Distortion

It was one of those things, an undeniable attraction towards someone. Brief glances towards each other, a few shared jokes, but no “friendship” had ever been formed. Just the attraction and need to get laid. So calling it “friends with benefits” wasn’t really an accurate description of what was happening between the two of you. It was more like a booty call on speed dial.

 

You groaned in pain as your head smacked the back of the bedroom door as it slammed shut. “Shit, Chanyeol, be careful.” You went to grab the sore spot as said giant picked you up and your back hit his twin mattress.

 

“Sorry,” He mumbled lowly as he sat up on his knees and unbuttoned your jeans. “I only have like 15 minutes so…”

 

You nodded, already lifting your hips so he could get the tight pants down off of your body. He dropped them to the floor in a heap and went straight for his own button while you pulled your shirt up over your head, tossing it to the pile with your pants. 

 

Chanyeol was a desperate mess to get naked, his hair stuck up from pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it. He leaned forward, pressing kisses to your shoulder and collarbones as he reached behind your back and unclipped your bra; leaving you both naked on his bed.

 

You always forgot how awkward dorm sex was. His bed was small and was not built for the sexual activity you were both trying to engage in, but you made it work. The room was a mess, jackets tossed on the corner of things, water bottles, various plugs for various electronics. More plush dolls than any three males should own, but it was cute. A lot of fan made items scattered about, you almost felt guilty knowing how much love was poured into them while one of the guys they were made for was steady abusing your nipples with his teeth; his long fingers prodding you open and sliding inside of you.

 

You bit your bottom lip, being pulled back into the moment as two of Chanyeol’s fingers pressed against your g-spot. You gripped your fingers into his hair and pulled him away from your chest to kiss him properly. His thumb pressed against your clit and you whimpered against his lips, causing him to smirk.

 

You hated when he thought he was good at what he was doing. Granted, he wasn’t terrible, but the dominate side of you didn’t want him to feel that sense of power.

 

Regardless, he was working your inner walls good and you watched his brown eyes darken as you gripped his wrist and tried to pull him away.

 

“I’m gonna…” You couldn’t get the rest of it out, your head fell back to his pillows and you tried really hard not to make a lot of noise. You were pretty sure Baekhyun was in the other room.

 

“I know.” His deep voice answered you with such finality and you felt yourself come undone. Your body bucked up as you hit your high and dug your fingers into the mattress below. 

 

He continued thrusting his fingers inside of you until he was absolutely sure you were spent, and then he immediately situated himself between your legs. You were still trying to recover as you watched him lean past your head to the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a condom. He tore the package open with his teeth before sliding the rubber down the length of his cock with a sharp breath.

 

You felt his tip press against your entrance and your body jerked at the sensation. You were still sensitive from the orgasm before, but Chanyeol still pushed himself inside of you. He stilled for a moment, leaving himself buried deep while you gripped his arms and whimpered again.

 

He moved slow at first, pulling himself out and sliding back in, and your back arched in response. You let out a quiet moan, still desperately clinging to his arms as your body got used to the stimulation again.

 

His thrusts began to quicken and his head dropped down next to your own. “Fuck, baby.” He whispered harshly as he snapped his lips. “You’re so fucking wet and warm.”

 

His low voice sent chills down your spine and you turned your head to face him, puckering your lips for a kiss. He obliged, kissing you roughly as he quickened his pace. His hands slid down to your hips and he gripped them tight to hold you still as he fucked into you.

 

Your head fell back to the bed and you felt yourself growing to a second orgasm. Chanyeol took advantage of your position and leaned forward, biting down onto the skin of your neck. You knew he was leaving a mark, but you didn’t care. Your body clamped down around him as you came a second time. Whispered curses leaving your lips as your body shook with a second orgasm.

 

The second you hit your peak, Chanyeol met his own end. His hips sputtered in their thrusts as he buried himself inside of you, as deep as you would take him, a low moan vibrating through his chest against the skin of your neck.

 

You both laid still for a moment before he sat up slowly, he stood up to discard of the condom, hissing with pleasure as he pulled it off of his still sensitive cock. After tossing it in the trash he began to look around for his clothes. A knock on the door made you jump, but Chanyeol seemed unphased. 

 

“We have to leave in five minutes,” Baekhyun yelled from the other side before you heard him walk away.

 

Chanyeol began to get dressed and you sat up, your legs still feeling like jelly, you tried to reach for your pants without leaving the bed just yet.

 

Chanyeol watched you and chuckled before picking up your jeans and handing them to you. 

 

You felt yourself heating up in embarrassment, “Sorry…” You mumbled, unsure why you were really apologizing. After all, it was his fault you couldn’t quite move just yet. 

 

He leaned forward and kissed the top of your head, surprising you. “Don’t apologize. It’s sexy to see you left on my bed and wrecked because of me.”

 

You rolled your eyes and shoved him away from you as he let out a boisterous laugh. You slid your legs into your jeans before standing up to pull them on properly. “Are you in the country for awhile?” You asked him casually as you picked up your bra and put it back on.

 

Chanyeol walked out of his closet with a new shirt and slid it over his head, “Yeah, actually. I’ll be around for about a week.”

 

You nodded, finding your shirt and sliding it on as well. “So you’ll call me?”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m going to have some free time in a couple of days. Want to come over to the studio?”

 

You nodded again, glancing around to make sure you had everything before walking up to him. “Yeah, but this time have some food or something. Last time we ended up fucking like rabbits and I was starving when we left.”

 

He grinned, “Got it.” He leaned past you and patted your butt, “I’ll order noodles.”

 

“Spicy,” you told him, hand on the doorknob to leave. “Oh, and Chanyeol?”

 

He looked over at you and you gave him the most sinister smile you could muster, “Don’t think your little fingering stunt went unnoticed. You better brace yourself for payback.”

 

He smirked, “I would expect nothing less from you, baby.”

_____

 

There was something that made you feel powerful about blow jobs. Reducing a man to nothing but pitiful whines and moans because of you. Getting him to beg you to keep going, telling you how good you looked. You were the one in control, not him. You loved the feeling, and therefore, you actually enjoyed giving them.

 

Not that you just threw out blow jobs left and right. He had to earn it.

 

Or piss you off enough to want to tease him with one. Which is what you were doing now.

 

You hadn’t even given chanyeol a chance to realize you were in his studio, let alone react to you pulling his computer chair away from his desk and keyboard and dropping to your knees. Now you had him a moaning mess, his fingers gripping the armrest of his chair as you worked your tongue over him.

 

You switched between mouth, tongue, hand, and maybe a bit of all three. You’d learned pretty quickly what he liked, what got him off the fastest. Sometimes, if you were feeling nice you’d go straight for the kill, getting him off hard and fast and being able to have him zipped up and performance ready in minutes. And other times, like now, you were dragging it out for all it was worth.

 

He was beginning to sweat, his breath was short and you could see him struggling to keep it together. Chanyeol had a tell. Every time he was about to cum, ready to blow his load, he would make a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. Almost inaudible, but you had been messing with the boy long enough to catch every time. 

 

He made the noise and you pulled away from him completely and he whimpered at the loss. “Baby, please.” He looked down at you with a frown, his brown eyes round and blown from arousal. You knew why his fans referred to him as a puppy, because that’s all he was. 

 

You smirked, “Say you’re sorry for the other day.”

 

He growled in annoyance. “No.”

 

You rolled back to your heels, “Fine. I won’t get you off.”

 

Chanyeol was stubborn, but not that stubborn. “I’m not going to say sorry for getting you off.” He told you with a pout. 

 

You grinned, standing up you cupped his cheeks, “Aww, baby boy that’s not what I’m upset about and you know it.”

 

He smirked, “I’m not giving you the reins. You don’t get to be the dominate one in this relationship.” He argued, knowing exactly what you were playing at.

 

You mirrored the smirk on his lips and reached between you both to stroke his hard cock. He hissed and glared at you. “I think I already am, Chanyeol.”

 

He reached up to kiss you but you backed away, “Say it.” You demanded, letting go of his erection and standing up straight, crossing your arms over your chest.

 

He growled again, he was pissed at you, but he was also harder than hell and you knew how bad he wanted to get off. At this point nothing would feel as good as your mouth.

“You’re the dominate one…” He mumbled angrily, looking away from you as he said it. 

 

You smiled, “How hard was that, baby?” You asked him as you lowered back down to your knees. “Do you want to cum now?” You wrapped your fingers around him, but didn’t move them. Instead you looked up at him and patiently awaited his answer. 

 

Chanyeol bit his bottom lip and nodded eagerly, “Please,” his voice was breathy and he was beginning to pant again.

 

You smiled and leaned forward, taking him back into your mouth and getting him nice and wet with your saliva before letting your fingers follow the path of your mouth. You heard him begin to moan again and soon that telltale whine was the only warning you got before his hips bucked up as he came.

 

You let him go, getting as much out of his orgasm as possible before slowly pulling away from him and swallowing the entirety of his release that was in your mouth. You licked the corner of your lips and glanced back up at him.

 

He was watching you with a hooded gaze and as you stood up you watched him pull his pants back over his hips before pulling you into his lap and kissing you roughly on the lips. He held your face and you felt his tongue lick into your mouth, tasting himself on you. You found yourself letting out a breathy moan into the kiss and your fingers tangled into his hair. When he pulled away you both stared at each other for a moment before you moved to get up.

 

He held you still, “Don’t, I want you to listen to this for a second.”

 

You froze, letting him scoot you both forward in the rolling chair towards his computer. He clicked around a few times on the mouse before the track began to play and you leaned back against his chest to hear it. 

 

You tried to concentrate on the music, but you felt the overwhelming urge to get up and leave. That was how it worked. You both sharing sexual favors, or sex in general, and then you left. He had never asked you to listen to his music. You turned to glance at him and he looked at you nervously.

 

“It’s bad isn’t it?” His low voice was quiet and you realized he actually wanted your opinion on the song.

 

You cleared your throat and sat up, putting your hand on top of his you moved the cursor of the mouse and replayed the song again. The least you could do was listen to it for him. You sat back again, your back against his chest, the fingers of his left hand rested along your thighs and tapped out the rhythm of the song.

 

You smiled, the song wasn’t bad at all. In fact, you quite liked it. You twisted in his lap to turn to face him better, “It’s good,” you told him. You looked him in the eyes, hoping he saw you were being serious and not just nice. 

 

He grinned, his nose scrunching with the smile and nodded. “Really? I feel like there’s something missing right here.” He leaned you both forward so he could click around on the soundbar and you moved your arm to go around his shoulders and give him more room. 

 

Without much thought you fixed the hair on the back of his head, your fingers running through it before moving down along the shorter ends. “I like this hair cut.” You mentioned.

 

He hummed thoughtfully as his left arm lifted up and you were literally sandwiched between him and the computer desk. “Are you really going back to a lighter color?” You asked him, playing with his hair and enjoying the fluffy silkiness of it.

 

He nodded again, he was fully concentrated on the computer and you found it interesting to see this side of him.

 

You petted the hair back down and put your hand back along his shoulder, “I liked the red.”

 

He glanced at you and smirked, “A lot of fans did.”

 

You scoffed, “Didn’t say I was a fan.”

 

He reached over and tickled you and you giggled before pushing his hands away and he looked back at the screen.

 

“Okay, listen to this and tell me which version was better.”

 

You did as you were asked, listening to the music and trying not to think about how the two of you were having much more of a moment than you were used to. It was too...relaxing...too easy to fall into this comfort with him. You made a face, “I liked the way it was before. This version sounds like you’re trying too hard.”

 

He hummed in thought, messing with a few things before you tapped on his shoulder. “I should probably get going…” You told him quietly.

 

He seemed to finally realize how close the two of you were and suddenly scooted back and let you climb off of his lap. “Are you sure you don’t want to stick around? I mean, for the usual stuff. Not to watch me play on the computer.” He smiled shyly and you picked up your jacket and slipped it on.

 

“Thanks, but I have work in the morning. You can just call me.” You told him with a smile. 

Chanyeol walked you to the door and leaned forward to kiss you  before you left. You felt your face heat up as he pressed his lips so gently against yours. “I’ll call you.” He told you as he held the door open for you and you headed out.

 

On the way home you ran over the night in your mind, finally deciding to shake it off as a fluke. Chanyeol was probably just really in his own mind while he was making music. And nothing more.

_____

 

You were literally have the worst week ever. 

 

First, your heat went out in your apartment and the company couldn't get out to fix it for another three days. It hadn't been terribly cold so you were okay with waiting.

 

Second, your boss was being a king douche lord. He piled up extra work on you, and expected you to work overtime without getting paid for it. He was being a dick and he knew it and you couldn't afford to lose the job. You were also pretty sure he had no problem with firing you. 

 

With the stress of the week piling on, you shouldn't have been surprised when the skies opened up at four and you couldn't leave until six. 

 

Oh, and you didn't have an umbrella.

 

You stared outside from the foyer of your office building. People rushed past you, no one bothered to noticed the pitiful girl frowning out the window. Your jacket didn't have a hood on it. You were going to have to suck it up. The bus stop was two blocks away you could most likely run in the heels you were wearing.

 

You too a deep breath, pushed the door open, and ran. You made it to your bus stop just in time to see the bus pull away. The next one wouldn't be there for another forty five minutes.

 

You stood at the end of the sidewalk and watched your bus drive away. Paying no attention to the traffic that began to move past you. So you didn't see the delivery truck as it drove through the puddle and threw water down your entire back.

 

You stood there, drenched in water. Kind of wishing the world would swallow you whole. The temperature was cold enough that you already began to shiver and you weren't sure waiting under the cold bus stop was the way to avoid hypothermia.

 

You knew EXO’s dorm was only four more blocks. Versus your apartment on the other end of the city.

 

You sighed and reached for your phone in your purse, glad it had been protected from the water, at least.

 

“Hey baby, what's up?” Chanyeol’s low voice smoothed through the speaker and you immediately knew he wasn't home. 

 

“You're at your studio aren't you?”

 

“Yeah why?”

 

You sighed before giving him the cliff notes version of your week. “And so I'm standing here soaked. And not in a hot way. I was going to see if you were home to lend me a shirt.”

 

He let out a chuckle and you whined into the phone. “It’s all fun and games until I catch a cold and I’m out of commission for the next week.” You reminded him.

 

“I’m sorry,” he cleared his throat. “It’s just the idea of you standing there in your work clothes soaked in rain...that little pout you get when you’re mad.” He began to laugh again and you highly considered pulling out your emergency credit card and just hailing a cab.

 

“Are you going to help me or not?” You asked him. A lady joined you under the bus stop and had the nerve to give you a judgmental look. As if you were supposed to just be a weatherman on top of everything else in your life.

 

“Look, I could come get you, but I don’t feel like sitting in Seoul traffic right now. If you don’t mind going alone, the dorm code hasn’t changed since last time.” He told you.

 

You smiled, “I owe you. Big time.”

 

“I think you just love any excuse to suck my--” You hung up on him and stuck your phone back in your purse. You stuck your purse under your already drenched coat and headed back out into the downpour. You could only imagine what the judgemental lady thought of you.

 

You made it to the dorm in record time, the code hadn’t changed and you were able to slip inside easily. You sighed in relief, you really did owe Chanyeol an awesome blow job for this one. The dorm was dark and quiet, so you safely assumed the boys were all out on schedule.

 

You slipped off your heels that were now full of water and carried them to the kitchen. You grabbed some paper towels and a convenience store bag that was sitting on the counter before heading back to Chanyeol’s room. You peeled yourself out of your sopping clothes. You tossed the garments in the bag and eyed the towel sitting on Chanyeol’s bed. Your lips were chattering with cold at this point and you decided to push your luck and take a shower. Just to get warm. You grabbed the towel and wrapped it around your body before ducking out of the room and turned the shower on.

 

The hot water was heavenly. You didn’t steal anyone’s soap, but you wanted to. They all smelled like boy and it made you happy. Instead you settled for warming your bones and shutting the shower off happily. You dried off with Chanyeol’s towel, just one more thing you owed him. Maybe he wouldn’t notice.

 

You finished towelling off your hair and body before securing the towel around your body again and heading out of the bathroom.

 

You opened the door to see a shocked Joonmyeon standing on the other side. He looked at you with wide eyes and you had a the panicked thought that he was going to call the cops.

 

“Oh God...I swear I’m not a stalker!” You quickly blurted out.

 

He looked at you a moment, blinking slowly before his face relaxed into a nice smile. “I know you’re not. Chanyeol told me you were coming.”

 

You breathed a sigh of relief, “Oh good. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know anyone was here. And I was so cold, I just used the hot water, nothing else.”

 

Joonmyeon held his hand up and shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. Do you know which closet is Chanyeol’s?” He asked you, his eyes drifted down to your body wrapped in nothing but the thin towel and you suddenly realized how naked you were.

 

You nodded, “Yeah, I’ll just go grab some clothes and get out of here.”

 

Joonmyeon turned to go down the hallway, “Don’t worry about it. If his stuff is too big, just let me know. I might have something smaller. He flashed you another smile and you dipped back into the bedroom.

 

How embarrassing. You walked into the closet and opened Chanyeol’s side. You knew it was his from the amount of times you watched him change after your rendezvous. You dug through his drawers and grabbed a t-shirt that was shoved in the bottom of the drawer with some faded sweatpants. They looked old enough to not be important. Last thing you needed was that giant dork telling you that you stole his favorite t-shirt.

 

You had sat out your bra and underwear and they seemed to have not gotten as soaked as your clothes. You deemed them acceptable and slipped them on before adding Chanyeol’s clothes. The sweatpants were a bit loose, not to mention way too long. The t-shirt was definitely too big but not so big that you looked like you were drowning in it. Luckily your little booty call boy was a skinny thing. You paused before going back in the living room, you walked back into the closet and grabbed a hoodie and slid it on. The clothes smelled like Chanyeol and a part of you missed him, if anything for his huge limbs to keep you warm. You were still quite cold.

 

You grabbed your heels and bag and walked back into the living room. Joonmyeon was sitting on the couch building a Lego set and you smiled. His tongue was sticking out as he pieced together the little parts. “I’m so sorry.” You told him again with an apologetic smile. 

 

He looked up at you and smiled, “Don’t worry about it. Feeling better?”

 

You nodded, “So much better. I should have checked the weather app before leaving for work.”

 

Joonmyeon smiled and nodded his head towards the couch he was leaning against. “Have a seat. Chanyeol’s on his way to pick you up.”

 

This surprised you, “Oh, he didn’t have to leave because of me…” You mentioned before awkwardly sitting down on the edge of the couch. You felt like you were crashing this kid’s alone time and you felt awful.

 

He shook his head, “He was getting ready to leave when you called, you just made him actually follow a schedule. Usually he gets lost in his work and we don’t hear from him all night.”

 

You snorted, “Sounds like him.” You dug through your purse, grabbing a small brush you had inside and running it through your damp hair. “What are you building?” You asked him as you got the tangles out.

 

He picked up the box next to him and held it up.

 

“Oh nice, you found a Millennium Falcon?” You immediately threw the brush back in your purse and sat down next to him, grabbing the box to look at. You eyed the pieces on the table in front of you both, “mind if I watch?”

 

He shrugged again, eyeing the instructions before looking for the pieces. You glanced over his shoulder and leaned forward to help him search. 

 

“You like Star Wars?” He asked you casually.

 

You nodded, finding the piece you picked it up and handed it to him. You tucked your feet under your legs and smiled, “Do I like Star Wars? Is that even a question?”

 

This earned you another smile and Joonmyeon immediately launched into his theories of the new movie, which you countered with your own. By the time Chanyeol opened the dorm door, you and Joonmyeon had half of the space ship built. 

 

Chanyeol eyed you curiously, “Ready?” He asked you, not even bothering to take his shoes off.

 

Sehun ambled in behind him and gave you a once over. You knew that he knew what you were to Chanyeol and you felt your face grow hot as the young boy was clearly judging you. Whether it was good or bad judgement you couldn’t tell.

 

“Thanks for the company.” You said to Joonmyeon as you slid into your heels. They looked ridiculous with Chanyeol’s sweats at your ankles but you didn’t care. You were warm now. 

 

Joonmyeon smiled broadly, “It was nice to finally meet you.”

 

You grinned and gave him a wave before following Chanyeol out to the lift.

 

“That’s my favorite hoodie.” He mentioned as soon as the door closed.

 

You smirked and looked up at him, “Take me home and take it off.” You countered.

 

Chanyeol chuckled before pressing you against the elevator’s wall and kissing you.

_____

 

“So that’s Chanyeol’s…” Sehun found himself for a loss of what to call you as he sat down on the couch behind Joonmyeon.

 

“Yeah.” The elder one answered shortly as he built his toy.

 

Sehun smirked, “And you built a toy with her.”

 

“Shut up, Sehun.”

 

Sehun just shook his head before standing up and stretching. “Just saying...seems like an opportunity lost. It’s been awhile since you’ve kicked me out of the room.”

 

Joonmyeon paused and sighed at the youngest’s words. “Sehun. Shut it.”

 

Sehun just snickered at getting under the other’s skin and disappeared into their shared bedroom.   
_____

 

“Hey baby, you busy?” His deep voice purred through your phone and you wanted nothing more than to say no. No, you weren’t busy, you were available for him to just absolutely wreck.

 

But instead you let out a whine of frustration, “Yeah.” You sighed into the phone. You looked around your desk inside of your cubicle. It was your prison cell for the last week and a half.

 

“Are they ever going to let you out of there?” Chanyeol asked.

 

You sighed, “Fuck if I know. I’m going crazy here. I hate this, I know I could be doing more, but they have me on this bull shit editing assignment.” You lowered your voice so that no one else could hear you.

 

As if there were still people in the office at this ungodly hour.

 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol told you, and you knew he meant it. Your job had put a serious dent in your ability to hook up with him. And he wasn’t the type of guy to have a list of side booty to call. You were pretty sure you were it.

 

“I’m sorry too, I’ll make it up to you.” You said.

 

“You don’t have anything to make up for, we’ll get together soon.”   
_____

 

You picked up your notebooks and carried them down to the reading room. You couldn’t remember what show was having a meeting in the conference room. You just knew you were supposed to get all of the write-ups to them immediately.

 

You sighed and walked into the room, not bothering to pay attention to who you were dropping books in front of. You were past the glamour of seeing celebrity faces in one of the largest television networks in the country. Something about being overworked and feeling like shit just made the entire job lose it’s appeal.

 

You knew you were going to have to work hard to get up to a writer’s job, but you weren’t prepared to be this drained.

 

Someone speaking your name pulled you out of your funk and you looked down to find yourself handing a notebook to Joonmyeon. He was giving you a beautiful smile and you found yourself mirroring it.

 

“Hey, Joonmyeon. How’s it going?” You asked him quietly while everyone flipped through the pages to see the plan of action for the upcoming episode.

 

“Good. I haven’t seen you around.” He mentioned.

 

You knew it was a loaded statement. He knew you and Chanyeol hadn’t seen each other. You wondered if Chanyeol was getting as grumpy as you going so long without any sex. You grimaced, “I kind of accidentally sold my life over.” You nodded your head towards the end of the table where the producers were sitting.

 

Joonmyeon chuckled, “Ah, yeah. I can understand.”

 

“Alright everyone,” You jumped at the sound of the producer’s voice and immediately stepped away from Joonmyeon. “We are going to give you ten minutes to read this and we’ll meet back here. Help yourself to the coffee and cookies by the wall.”

 

You moved out of the way as people all stood and stretched. Joonmyeon walked right up to your spot at the wall. His phone was out and when he reached you he handed you the device. You glanced down to see a picture of the Lego Millennium Falcon the two of you had started a little over a week ago.

 

“Oh wow! It looks great.” You handed him the phone and he grinned happily.

 

“I had to redo the entire front window pane. Jongdae was wrestling with Baekhyun and fell on it.”

 

You rolled your eyes, “Well it looks awesome now.”

 

He nodded, “And it’s safely stored in my parents house.” He winked at you and you found yourself giggling at his antics.

 

“What’s your next project?” You asked him, leaning against the wall with him.

 

He was still sifting through his phone, “I’m thinking the Enterprise.”

 

“Go big or go home, I guess.”

 

He snorted, “Yeah. More like I’m stressed out and this helps a lot.”

 

“Then maybe I should switch from Chanyeol to legos.” You had said the statement before you thought about it. Immediately you grimaced, but Joonmyeon simply burst into laughter.

 

“I don’t know,” he teased, “if I had a Chanyeol I probably wouldn’t need legos.” The second the words left his mouth his cheeks burned red and he looked at you with a grimace.

 

You grinned, “Don’t worry, I get what you’re saying.”

 

He shook his head, “Sorry. I’m not the smoothest. And here I am telling you about how I build legos in my off time. It’s no wonder I’m single.”

 

You shoved his shoulder, “Stop that. You’re probably one of the most lusted after guys in the country.”

 

His cheeks were turning pink again and you smiled. He was too cute for words. “Can I have your number?” He asked, “I mean, I know some good websites that sell older lego sets for a good price.” He quickly covered.

 

You hesitated, were you crossing a line? It was one thing to chat up Joonmyeon and be friendly, but giving him your number? You shook it off, handing Joonmyeon your phone to enter his information in. It wasn’t like you were dating Chanyeol. And it wasn’t like Joonmyeon was asking you out, clearly he knew the situation with you and his group member.

 

He handed you back the phone just as the producer called for everyone to sit back down. Joonmyeon touched your arm and you felt yourself getting shy about it suddenly. “It was really nice seeing you. I’m filming here all next week, maybe we can grab lunch? Since you’re stuck here so much.”

 

You smiled and nodded. Joonmyeon turned to sit back down and you ducked out of the room with a sigh. Maybe you were entering territory that wasn’t meant to be crossed.   
_____

 

Joonmyeon actually made good on his word for lunch. In fact, he texted you the very next day and asked you if you liked sushi.

 

But when he showed up at your cubicle you were shocked. You were once again grateful for being one of the only ones working so often. The rest of your co-workers were nerdy guys with wives or girlfriends. He pulled up an extra chair and sat down next to you.

 

“You said you didn’t have time to leave your desk so I figured I’d come to you. We have like an hour to kill.” He mentioned casually as he pulled a plastic container from the bag he was carrying.

 

You tried to smile, you had been trying to let him down gently. You really liked Joonmyeon. He was kind of a dork and his smile made your stomach flip. 

 

But you were screwing a guy in his group and it just made things...well, you weren’t sure what it did. But you knew you didn’t want to make a mess of anything.

 

“You didn’t have to do this.” You told him, taking the sushi platter from him with a grateful smile. It did smell wonderful.

 

He shook his head, “It’s nice to talk to someone my age.” He looked up at you and handed you a pair of chopsticks. “Besides, you seemed pretty frazzled yesterday. I wanted to help.”

 

You melted. You really did not need this angel in your life. You took a bite of the sushi and immediately moaned in happiness. “What is this heaven in my mouth?” You asked him, already going for a second piece.

 

He laughed, “Right? I found this place a few months ago. They deliver, and it’s the best deliverable sushi I’ve ever had.”

 

You groaned again and nodded, you listened to him chuckle at you. “You found a treasure, Joonmyeon.”

 

He took a piece for himself and grinned, “You think this is a treasure? I have to get you the chicken we order at the dorm. You’ll never be the same.”

 

And so you spent the rest of your week having lunch with Joonmyeon. He brought you something new every day, carrying it up to your cubicle and sharing it with you before heading back down to film. 

 

You found yourself looking forward to seeing him. Knowing his bright smile would completely lighten your dull, shitty day. The two of you talked about your favorite music and movies. Nothing but simple and light conversations to fill the time. Spending time with Joonmyeon was easy, it came naturally. You were quickly growing fond of this new friendship.

 

But as all good things do, this too came to an abrupt halt.

 

“We are going on location tomorrow.”

 

You sank back in your chair, mouth full of noodles. “Aw!”

 

He laughed, “I know. I know. But don’t worry, I promise I’ll still take you to get Chinese, okay?”

 

You grinned, “Ah, Joonmyeon. You have discovered the way to my heart.” You teased. “Food.”

_____

 

It had been two weeks. Fourteen days of no physical contact with your fuck buddy. No way to release the enormous amount of stress piling up on the desk next to you. And your only other source to the outside world, Joonmyeon, had started filming on location outside of the building. 

 

Your boss walked over and dropped a pile of notebooks next to you.

 

“This is crap.” He boomed.

 

You closed your eyes and counted to ten. “How sir?”

 

“I know the quality of work I hired you for and this isn’t it. If you can’t do your best for me then I don’t need you here.”

 

You snapped. “Maybe if you didn’t overwork me I wouldn’t be this way! I’m at the level of writing that half those chumps upstairs are at and you’re treating me like crap! You know I could do better than this!”

 

Your boss’ face began to turn red, “Excuse me? Are you trying to tell me how to run my business now?”

 

“If it means getting you to realize the bull shit you’re handing me on a daily basis then yes!”

 

Your boss suddenly sucked in a breath, “Get out.”

 

You felt the blood drain from your head, suddenly you were lightheaded. “What?”

 

“I said get out. Go home. If this is your attitude I don’t want you here anymore.”

 

“Are you firing me right now?” You felt your voice waver, all confidence gone.

 

He raised an eyebrow at you, “Are you questioning my work standards?” He tilted his head to the door, “Get out.”

 

You scoffed, scooping up your life in your cube into your purse and hands you stormed out of the office.

 

How dare him. How dare him put you on the streets when he had promised you so much growth with his company. How dare him ruin your entire career. 

 

You sat on the bus fuming, you couldn’t believe this was happening to you. You couldn’t believe that everything you had worked so hard towards in the past five years just got flushed down the toilet in one fell swoop.

 

You shuffled into your apartment, not even noticing the smell of food, or sound of humming until Chanyeol came around the corner with a big smile.

 

“Surprise!” He yelled.

 

You looked up at him in shock, “What are you doing here?”

 

He smiled proudly, “Making you dinner! Joonmyeon mentioned how stressed you’d been. And I could tell when we’re on the phone. I wanted to do something nice.”

 

You sighed and dropped all of you crap to the floor. “Chanyeol, I appreciate this. I do. But I’m really not in the mood. I literally had the worst day.” You didn’t want to unload on him. You just wanted to bury your head in the blankets and forget the day ever happened.

 

Chanyeol turned whatever he was cooking off on the stove and poured it onto a big plate. “It’s cool, I can go. Dinner is ready.”

 

You knew he was trying to be nice about it, so you slipped your coat off and tried to avoid looking at him. You knew if you locked eyes with him he’d see you breaking. He’d try to hug you. And the second you got physical contact you were going to lose it. “I got fired.” Your words were short and quick. You could keep it together long enough to get him out.

 

“You what?” You heard him coming into the living room and you held an arm up to stop him.

 

“Don’t. I’m not telling you to get sympathy from you. I’m not telling you to try to get you to coddle me. I just don’t want to hurt your feelings. You made me dinner and that’s so nice of you, and you deserve a lot of great sex. And I can give that to you, but not tonight, okay?”

 

Chanyeol spoke your name softly and you finally looked at him, “Don’t.” You whispered.

 

He took a tentative step forward, “Look. I know what our relationship is, but getting fired? You really loved that job.”

 

The tears were threatening to spill and you shut your eyes tight, “Chanyeol just  _ go _ .” You crossed your arms over your chest, trying desperately to keep it together.

 

He didn’t leave. And when you opened your eyes he was standing right in front of you with a worried expression on his face. “It doesn’t have to be sex tonight. It doesn’t have to be anything. I can’t leave you  _ like this _ …”

 

You shook your head no, but he was already pulling you against his chest. His long arms wrapped themselves around your body and he was warm and tall and the second your face was pressed against his t-shirt you absolutely fell apart.

_____

 

When you woke up your head was pounding like hell and you felt like you had cried harder than you had in a long time.

 

Well, because you  _ had _ been crying.    
  
For hours, Chanyeol held you and you cried in his arms until you were so exhausted that you just let sleep take you. 

 

You were in your bed now, which was not where you had fallen asleep. You were still in your work clothes, and under your blankets. You heard some movement outside of your door and you sat up to see Chanyeol walking in. 

 

In nothing but a t-shirt and jeans he walked over to your dresser and sat down a glass of water. “Figured you might be dehydrated.” He told you with a soft smile. He sat on the bed and watched you drink the water graciously. 

 

“What time is it?” You asked him when you finally stopped to take a breath.

 

“Past noon.”

 

Your jaw dropped, you had slept for almost 14 hours. 

 

He nodded, “I actually just got back. I ran home to shower and change and tell the boys I’ll be here today.”

 

You sighed, “Chanyeol…”

 

“Shush.” He demanded, giving you a firm look. “I’m not trying to make this anything more than it is. Regardless of what  _ this is _ ,” he circled his hand in front of him to gesture to the general situation. “I consider you my friend. And friends don’t let friends get fired and then leave them to suffer alone.” He patted your leg, “Now. Go shower, I ordered pizza.”

 

You smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss on his cheek, “You’re a good friend.” You told him quietly. No longer arguing, you got up and headed into the bathroom.

 

A long, hot shower made you feel loads better. You didn’t feel quite as close to death anymore. When you came out of the bathroom Chanyeol was standing in the hallway messing with your thermostat. 

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“How long has your heat not been working?”

 

You shrugged, pulling the towel closer to your body, “I’m getting it fixed.”

 

His arms were pressed against the sleeve of his t-shirt as he twisted the flathead before standing up and putting the face of the thermostat back. “I just fixed it.”

 

You looked at him in shock and he scoffed. “Don’t be so surprised,” he scolded, “I fix things in the dorm all the time.”

 

You rolled your eyes but a smile graced your lips, “Thank you.” You told him sincerely.

 

He nodded and you watched his eyes slide up your body. Your towel definitely wasn’t hiding much and the thing about being overly emotional and stressed out was how horny you were. You quirked an eyebrow and when Chanyeol caught your gaze he looked away and cleared his throat. “The pizza is in the kitchen…” He spoke quietly.

 

You nodded, you walked up to your bedroom door and paused in front of it. You knew he was watching you, waiting for you to say it was okay. 

 

You didn’t say anything, instead you dropped the towel to the floor and flaunted into your bedroom naked.

 

When you woke up again later that day, the sun was setting and you were feeling much better mentally. A bit more ready to face the world and the harsh realities of being unemployed. Chanyeol’s sleeping face was right next to yours and you leaned forward and pressed your lips against his.

 

He stirred for a moment, but soon was back asleep. You smiled and ran your fingers through his hair. Once again you found yourself owing Chanyeol for saving you.

_____

 

You spent the next week organizing your life. You cleaned your apartment better than it had been since you moved in. You budgeted; determining how much savings you had until you were working double shifts at the first place that would hire you. You hadn’t saved much, but you had a small window of time to apply to some other jobs; which you did. You went to the gym for the first time in months. You felt good, despite of everything. You hadn’t truly realized how much stress your job had been putting you through.

 

On your fifth day of freedom you got a call from Joonmyeon. The two of you had been texting each other randomly. You told him what happened when he offered to bring you lunch to your desk. He was appalled on your behalf and you found it adorable. 

 

“Hey! What are you doing right now?” He asked you excitedly.

 

You looked at your computer, “Getting ready to apply to another teaching job. It's all I can find.” You told him with a sigh. 

 

“Can I come over? I want to talk to you about something.”

 

You felt your stomach turn. It was one thing to have Chanyeol over. You didn't care what he thought about your apartment. Joonmyeon was different. 

 

“Just don't judge me when you get here.”

 

He laughed, “Why would I judge you?”

 

You smiled, “Trust me and just promise to remain judgement free.”

 

“Deal.”

 

You texted him your address and immediately jumped up to fix your hair and change into nicer clothes. You were glad you had cleaned your apartment so well when you heard him knocking at the door.

 

You opened it and let him in with a smile. He was dressed casually, but somehow you still felt frumpy standing next to him in his sweats and hoodie. He held up a bag of food, “I got chicken.”

 

You smiled, “You're the best.”

 

You led him into the living room and you both sat down and dug into the food. As you ate Joonmyeon talked about how filming the show went. Filling you in on little details of his life, and in turn you told him what you were doing to pass the time.

 

“So how many jobs have you applied for?” He asked you as you joined him on the couch and pulled your knees to your chest.

 

“Four in my actual career path, three back up plan jobs, and I grabbed an application for the coffee shop down the street.”

 

This made him frown, “I’m sorry you’re going through this.”

 

You shook your head, “Don’t be. It is what it is. I’ll get through it, just like I get through everything else.”

 

He nodded and turned to you with a sudden serious face, “Well, that’s actually kind of why I’m here.”

 

You put your legs down, a small bubble of anxiety grew in your stomach from the serious look in his face. “Okay…”

 

“I was asking around, and our production team is actually looking for some new people, because the current employees contracts are coming to an end. Not everyone wants to renew them. Anyway, I can’t get you the job for sure, but I can get you an interview. I know it’s not writing, but it’s still creative and I know the idea of working for SM isn’t exactly appealing to you. The contracts only run a year at a time. It’s good pay and after a year you’ll have a better job on your resume. I know I’m probably overstepping my boundaries, I just...you work really hard. And you didn’t deserve to be treated so poorly before. And I’ve read your writing and you have amazing potential, and I’m not just saying that--”

 

“Joonmyeon.”

 

The boy stopped his rambling and looked up at you. You gave him a big smile, “An interview would be absolutely amazing.”

 

He smiled and leaned back into the couch with relief. “Oh good, I was afraid we weren’t close enough for me to do something like this.”

 

You laughed, “To be honest, the fact that you were thoughtful enough to do  _ anything _ makes me very happy. Thank you so much, Joonmyeon.”

 

He was watching you with a smile and you found yourself growing warm under his gaze. Your phone began to buzz on the table next to you, breaking you both from your trance. You turned and saw Chanyeol’s name on the screen. You glanced up at Joonmyeon, one look at your phone and he gave you an awkward wave, telling you to take the call.

 

“Hey, I can’t really talk right--” You began, but Chanyeol cut you off.

 

“I know Joonmyeon’s there.”

 

You shut your lips, “Okay, what’s up?” You tried to brush off his brashness and move on. You paused, “And do not answer that question with a body part.” You finished.

 

Joonmyeon snorted on the other end of the couch.

 

Chanyeol sighed, “You ruin all my fun.”

 

“Yeah, that’s kind of my thing.”

 

“Can I come over when he leaves?”

 

You glanced at Joonmyeon, knowing he could probably catch what Chanyeol was saying. Suddenly you felt awkward having this conversation in front of him. “Um, I’ll text you.”

 

There was a moment of silence, and for a second you thought he hung up on you. “Alright. See ya.” There was a click and you knew he hung up.

 

You glanced at the phone and then back to Joonmyeon who was trying desperately to look like he wasn’t listening to your conversation.

 

“Sorry about that.” You told him as your phone immediately buzzed with a text from Chanyeol. You ignored it and turned your attention back to Joonmyeon.

 

He smiled, “You didn’t tell him about the interview.”

 

You shrugged, “I don’t tell him a lot of things. We don’t really... _ talk _ ...when we hang out.” You ran your fingers through your hair nervously.

 

Joonmyeon laughed, “You don’t have to be embarrassed.” There was an awkward moment and your phone buzzed with another message you ignored.

 

Joonmyeon stood up and stretched. “I better get going. I have some errands to run before I go back to practice this evening.”

 

You nodded and stood with him, “Thank you for lunch. And thank you for looking into work for me.” You grabbed his arm and gave it a light squeeze, “really. Thank you.”

 

He nodded, “I was happy to. I’ll talk to some people and get your number to them so they can set up a time, okay?”

 

You walked him out, and headed back to your phone, scrolling through Chanyeol’s ridiculous messages he sent just to bug you. You put your phone down, deciding to make him sweat it out a bit and cleaned up the chicken trash.

 

It had been maybe ten minutes, when you heard someone enter in the code to your door and walk in. You looked up to see Chanyeol with a cocky smirk as he marched up to you.

 

“Remind me to change the code to my door,” You told him as he sidled up to you and slid his hands around your waist.

 

“Remind me to not let you become friends with anymore of the guys in my group. They take up too much of your time.” 

 

You scoffed, but Chanyeol didn’t let you respond. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. You melted against him and let him back you up to the couch. He took a seat and you straddled his lap, lips immediately reconnecting as you sat down. You pulled away briefly, “How did you know you could come over?” You suddenly thought to ask.

 

Chanyeol barely acknowledged you, instead he pulled your shirt up over your head and tossed it aside. He pressed a kiss between your breasts and his eyes slid up to your gaze, “Myeon called me when he left.”

 

You shook your head, “Didn’t take you much time did it?”

 

He shook his head and smiled, his nose and eyes scrunched cutely with the smile and you found yourself laughing at him. You ran your fingers through his hair, “You’re a mess.” You scolded playfully.

 

He hummed lowly and you felt his hands slide from your waist up your bare back to the clasp of your bra. In one motion the bra was unhooked and the straps slid down your arms. You let the garment fall between the both of you, watching his gaze turn from playful to hunger as he leaned forward and took one of your nipples in his mouth. 

 

You let out a whimper as his tongue flicked over the sensitive bud, his palms splayed along your back to hold you still. You felt goosebumps spread across your skin as you looked down and watched him. You finally grabbed his hair and pulled his head away, pressing your lips firmly against his again.

 

Your fingers slid down his chest, tossing your bra aside you gripped the end of his shirt and lifted it over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment before delving back into the kiss. You bit his bottom lip, tugging at it with your teeth and listening to Chanyeol groan. His fingers were back down to your waist, sliding forward and unbuttoning your jeans. 

 

The two of you pulled away from each other and you stood up, removing your pants and underwear, getting tired of the foreplay and ready for the real thing.

 

Chanyeol did the same, leaning back and shoving his pants down to his ankles and kicking them off in his awkward grace. You licked your lips at the sight of his hardened cock, you immediately went to kneel down, but Chanyeol reached over and stopped you.

 

“No,” he pulled you back to his lap and kissed your neck. “You had your fun, it’s my turn.” His fingers slid between your legs and slid along your slit.

 

You grabbed his shoulders to hold yourself up and Chanyeol smirked as he rubbed your clit slowly before dipping a finger inside of you. 

 

“Chanyeol,” you were trying to sound scolding, wanting to warn him from teasing, but it came out as much more of a whine. This only served to please him more as he kissed your chest.

 

“That’s right, baby.” his deep voice cooed at you as he added a second finger. “Get nice and wet for me.”

 

You moaned at his dirty words and your nails gripped into the skin of his shoulders. He curled his fingers inside of you as he put his attention back to your nipples. 

 

You bucked your hips against his hand and as good as it felt, it wasn't what you wanted. You pushed him away and pushed at his arm to get him to pull his fingers out of you. You positioned yourself over top of his cock before sliding down on him. You both let out a moan as you settled down on Chanyeol’s lap, letting him fill you completely.

 

Your fingers settled back along his shoulders and you began to lift up and down along his length, rocking your hips along his lap. Chanyeol groaned, his head fell back on the couch and he watched you with lust-glazed eyes. You continued to swirl your hips, grinding down on him and moaning with each rise and fall.

 

Chanyeol’s hands took purchase on your waist as he lazily let you ride him, barely lifting his hips to meet your own. He smirked as he watched you, so desperately chasing your orgasm. “Bounce on me, baby girl.”

 

You glared at him and he suddenly snapped his hips up, causing you to squeeze his shoulders and curse. He began to thrust up into you, meeting your hips every time you came down. Burying his cock as deep inside of you as he could. 

 

You both got sloppy, no longer needing to share kisses or teasing touches, you just wanted that precious high. 

 

You reached down between your legs and began to rub your clit, the tightening in your stomach growing and growing until it finally burst free. You came, dropping down and burying your face into Chanyeol’s neck as he held you still to keep thrusting.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered hotly in your ear as your walls clenched down around him. A few more thrusts and you felt him reach his own high. 

 

You both sat breathless for a moment, your head on his shoulder as you caught your breath. Chanyeol began to run his fingers up and down your back absentmindedly and you smiled. You allowed yourself to enjoy the moment a bit longer before you sat up.

 

“I’m going to go shower,” you told him, tracing a finger from his jaw down his neck.

 

You felt his cock twitch inside of you, causing you to jump.

 

He sat up and grinned and you shook your head, “I didn’t say you were welcome to shower with me.”

 

Chanyeol laughed and grabbed a hold of your thighs. He stood up, keeping you in his arms and carried you to the shower. “And I didn’t say you had a choice,” he teased back.

_____

 

Joonmyeon was a saint. Not only did he get you the interview, he got it for you a mere two days from when you met with him. You almost didn't have time to be nervous and overthink everything. Almost.

 

You focused on revamping your resume and reading over interview questions from Google. It had been some time since you had interviewed for a job, but Joonmyeon had confidence you would do fine. He had been busy with his group, but it didn't stop him from sending you encouraging messages whenever he had time.

 

The day of the interview came quickly and soon you found yourself sitting in front of a group of people in business suits staring you down. Their judgment was evident, but you tried your best to remain confident and calm. You answered their questions honestly, you sold yourself the best way you knew how.

 

“You were fired from your previous job, you realize this doesn't reflect well?” One of the men in the room spoke up.

 

You nodded, “It is unfortunate with how my last job ended. I was hoping to be able to move forward in my career there, but I was never given the opportunity. I know I have a lot of creative potential and I just want to prove it.”

 

He seemed satisfied with this answer and they moved on to some more basic questions. They all looked around at each other before the same man spoke up again.

 

“We are going to be very honest. This position was created specifically to try to move someone up in the company. We were not planning on hiring outside.”

 

You felt your palms growing sweaty. This was it. You didn't get the job. You bowed your head, “I'm just grateful that you took the time to meet with me.” You told them all honestly.

 

The man smiled, “I'm glad Joonmyeon convinced us to meet with you. You are exactly what this team needs.”

 

Your jaw dropped, “what?” You heard yourself ask the blunt question.

 

They all chuckled and one of the women in the room leaned forward, “You are what we are looking for. A fresh outlook on this team. Your portfolio is great. If you want to work here we are telling you that you're hired.”

 

“Seriously?” You were in shock. You hadn't expected this in your wildest dreams.

 

They nodded and you smiled, “Wow! Thank you! I promise I won't let you down!”

 

You all stood and shook hands and discussed in detail when you could start. Once plans were made they dismissed you from the room. 

 

The first thing you did was call Joonmyeon. 

 

“How did it go?” He asked before even saying hello. “Actually nevermind, are you still in the building? Come to the 3rd floor.”

 

You did as you were told, deciding to keep your news a surprise until you saw him in person. When the elevator doors opened you ran out excitedly towards the direction Joonmyeon had told you. Your heels clicked on the floors and the second you reached the door Joonmyeon opened it.

 

You had barely noticed the rest of EXO in the practice room when Joonmyeon exited the room. He was sweaty in his sweatpants and shirt but you didn't care. The second you saw him you squealed.

 

“They gave me the job!” You practically screeched and immediately wrapped your arms around his neck for a hug.

 

He laughed and pulled you into the embrace. “I knew you'd get it.” 

 

You finally stepped back, a bit embarrassed from your little outburst but his smile immediately calmed you. “It's because of you.” You told him. 

 

“I'm so happy for you, let's go to dinner tonight and celebrate.” 

 

You opened your mouth to accept but you were cut off when the practice room door swung open and a sweaty Chanyeol appeared. “What's going on?” He asked you curiously, seeing you dressed nicely and smiling.

 

You glanced at Joonmyeon before smiling up at Chanyeol. “I just got a job here! In the production team!” You answered.

 

He grinned, “Seriously?” He stepped past his leader and scooped you into his arms. “That's awesome! Congratulations!” When he let go he stood directly in front of Joonmyeon and leaned towards your ear, “We should go celebrate.”

 

You smiled but pushed on his chest to get him away. “Actually, I'm going to dinner with Joonmyeon.” You picked at your nails nervously when you saw the look of disappointment cross Chanyeol’s face. “Joonmyeon got me the interview,” you heard yourself explaining. Something about the look on Chanyeol’s face making you feel guilty, “He’s basically the reason I got the job.”

 

“Oh,” he faltered when he stepped back, as if he finally noticed Joonmyeon standing there. “Alright. Well, I'll see you later. I'm glad you got a new job.” He gave you a genuine smile, but you still saw the weirdness in his gaze as he turned and went back into the practice room.

 

Why did you feel like you were doing something wrong? You tried to brush off the nagging urge to go after him and turned your attention back to Joonmyeon.

 

He gave you the smile that you found so much comfort in and stepped forward, “Can I pick you up at 8?” He asked you. 

 

You pushed back the negative emotions you felt about Chanyeol and forced a smile on your face. You deserved a night out and you weren't committed to anyone. Why should you feel guilty? “8 sounds perfect.” You answered him.

______

 

Joonmyeon was prompt. Showing up right on time and looking perfect. You wondered if there was ever a time that he didn't look like he just walked off the set of a magazine shoot. He was so handsome all the time it was almost intimidating. 

 

He handed you a bouquet of flowers and you felt yourself heat up in embarrassment. 

 

He gave you his fabulous smile, “As a congratulations.” He told you happily.

 

You returned the smile and ushered him inside of your apartment to put the flowers in some water. “Am I dressed okay?” You asked him as you grabbed a vase from the cupboard. you were wearing a simple black dress, and you had a pair of silver heels to wear with it. However, seeing Joonmyeon made you suddenly feel as though you weren’t dressed well enough.

 

Joonmyeon walked behind you and nodded, “You look very beautiful.”

 

You hid your blush as you stuck the flowers in the vase, “These are lovely, thank you.” You told him again when you placed them on the table. You grabbed your purse and smiled, “Shall we?”

 

Joonmyeon nodded again, leading you out of your apartment and lending you his arm as he took you down to his car. He was always a gentlemen and you watched him as he drove with caution. You smiled to yourself as you both sat in the car listening to the radio, Joonmyeon was a sweetheart and you were overwhelmed with how kind he had been with you. Now that the two of you were dressed nice and going out to dinner you felt that nervousness of a date. Was that what he thought this was? Did you want him to think it was a date? You weren’t sure. You were enjoying his friendship, and as handsome as he was, you truly didn’t think he’d ever want you as more than a friend.

 

When you pulled into the parking garage you looked at Joonmyeon nervously, “Is it okay that we go out like this? What if someone sees you?”

 

He smiled, “Don’t worry, I reserved the private room. This restaurant is very discreet.”

 

You snorted, “Well now I feel more like a call girl.”

 

Joonmyeon’s smile faltered as he turned to get out of his car, “I’m sorry, it’s the only way I can go out privately.”

 

You touched his hand and patted it gently, “I’m teasing, Myeon. I’m excited to have a nice dinner with you instead of take out in my crappy apartment.”

 

He laughed and got out of the car, and before you could even reach for your handle he was at your side helping you out as well. “I happen to like your apartment.” He mentioned as he took your hand and pulled your along to the elevator of the garage.

 

You glanced at your hands and joined together and felt the nervousness in your stomach again, but once you reached the elevator he let go. 

 

Joonmyeon had been right about the restaurant, there was a separate entrance for VIP guests so that the normal dining room never even saw you. You were taken back to a small room with a table for two and appetizers already sat out. It was impressive and the second you looked at the prices on the menu you nearly fell out of your chair. 

 

You leaned forward to Joonmyeon in panic, “You really cannot treat me to this.” You told him sternly.

 

He lifted his gaze from his own menu and you sat back at how firm it was. “We are celebrating your new job and you’re going to let me treat you. Now hush and get whatever you want. Price isn’t an issue tonight, okay?”

 

You pouted, feeling a bit guilty. “Fine, but after I get settled I’m treating you to like 18 dinners.”

 

This made him smile, “You got a deal.”

 

Joonmyeon ended up ordering for both of you once he suggested what he thought was good. You trusted his opinion, especially when it came to food. The two of you chatted casually, as always you felt immense comfort around Joonmyeon. 

 

He was trustworthy and warm, and someone you knew wouldn’t pass judgement on you no matter what. He was the definition of loyal and you respected that about him. You both discussed your new job, his current schedules, and even random things you both enjoyed on your off time. 

 

Dinner was beyond amazing, which you were glad for how much it costs. You told Joonmyeon this and he only chuckled at you, muttering something about you being cute as he signed the bill.

 

You placed your hand over your stomach to stop the butterflies from going again. 

 

The drive home was pleasantly quiet, the city lights reflecting in the windows as you both relaxed against the leather seats and Joonmyeon let you go through the music on his phone.

 

He walked you back up to your door, and you felt nervous sending him off suddenly. “Thank you for dinner, Joonmyeon. Really it was too much.”

 

He shook his head, “No, I was happy to do it. I’m glad you got a job you’ll do well in, you should be proud.”

 

“I wouldn’t have the job without you, Myeon. I will be forever grateful to you.”

 

He simply smiled, “Everyone deserves a chance at what they’re good at.”

 

There was an awkward moment of silence and he suddenly cleared his throat and shifted his weight, “There’s actually...something I wanted to ask you.”

 

The butterflies immediately caused a racket and you tried not to look as panicked as you suddenly felt. 

 

Joonmyeon locked eyes with you, his dark brown was were warm and welcoming, but you saw the seriousness on his face. He spoke your name gently before swallowing a bit and continuing.

 

“I...I am asking you stop seeing Chanyeol.” He got it out and you froze.

 

“We get along really well, and I would like to maybe think about taking you on a real date. I enjoy being your friend, but I won’t lie and say I’m not attracted to the idea of having more with you. I’m not telling you how to live your life, but if you think you’d like to maybe start dating me too...well...just think about it?”

 

You couldn’t find words as your brain tried to process what was happening. Joonmyeon truly wanted more with you? You didn’t feel like you were worthy of him, but his honest eyes had you nodding numbly.

 

“I’ll think about it.” You told him softly.

 

His lips lifted into a small smile and he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to your cheek. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

 

You nodded again, “Drive safe.” You told him as he turned to walk down the hall.   
_____

 

You plugged in the code to your apartment and entered in a haze. You didn’t consider yourself naive, but you truly didn’t think you would have ever stood a chance with a guy like Joonmyeon. You weren’t completely thrown, but you were definitely confused.

 

You slid off your shoes and hung up your purse, when you turned around you nearly jumped out of your skin. “Jesus Christ, Chanyeol!” You scolded the tall boy as he stood in your entryway in the dark. “You look like a fucking creep, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

He stepped closer to you and you saw the anger in his gaze. “Waiting for you.” He answered simply.

 

You took a step back from him, a little taken off guard by his actions. “Chanyeol, this is a bit much…”

 

He shook his head and closed his eyes, “What’s a bit much is you going out. Looking like that. With him.”

 

You glared at him, “I don’t think it’s any of your business.”

 

“I heard him, you know.” Chanyeol continued, ignoring your comment completely. “Are you going to listen to him? Are you going to stop fucking me to be with him?” He took another step forward and you felt your back press against the door.

 

“I didn’t answer him,” You told him honestly.

 

Chanyeol was right in front of you, you could feel the warmth of his skin as he hovered in front of you. Looking down at you with a possessive glare. “Why don’t I help you decide?” He asked you, his fingers drifted up your arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours unlike any way he had before.

 

You had never seen Chanyeol angry. Frustrated, stressed, and even overwhelmed were all things you’d seen. However, anger was new. 

 

The kiss was heated and his tongue slid past your lips into your mouth. You found yourself caving into him quickly. Your body responded, letting him unzip your dress and push it to the floor. Letting him lift you and press your back against the door as he sucked a hickey into the side of your neck. His fingers dug into the skin of the back of your thighs as he carried you back into your bedroom and tossed you onto your bed.

 

He rid himself of his clothing, standing naked and hard in front of you, licking his lips as he took in your underwear. “You wear this for him?” He asked you, referring to the matching lace set you were wearing. It was black, like your dress, and the thong was to keep you from having any panty lines. 

 

You shook your head, “I wore this for me.” You told him truthfully. You enjoyed dressing up from head to toe when you got the chance. Though a part of you did admit to wearing nice underwear...just in case. But with the look in Chanyeol’s eyes you weren’t about to tell him that.

 

His eyes were dark and furious as the skimmed over your body and you suddenly felt shy beneath the gaze. “You’re a terrible fucking liar.” He crawled over your body and crashed his mouth against yours again. Teeth latched on your lip as his large hands slid along your bare skin and rid you of your bra. He wasn’t being gentle with you, not loving kisses and nibbles as he moved down to your chest. He was biting you, taking your sensitive nipples between his teeth as his fingers pressed into your thighs to spread you open for him.

 

He barely moved your thong aside before slamming his length into you and causing you to arch your back off the bed with a choked moan. He growled as his fingers dug into your hips and pulled you closer, burying himself inside of you as he snapped his hips roughly.

 

Your fingers clawed at the blankets beneath you. Sweat was already forming on your bodies, causing his muscles to glisten in the moonlight as he held your hips up and fucked you into your mattress.

 

“God,” you moaned as he kept going, hitting you so deep, and it felt so good. “Chanyeol, please don’t stop.” You begged him with a whimper, completely surrendering to how close you already were to your orgasm.

 

His name began to fall from your lips like a chant and he was loving every second of it.

 

“That’s right, baby girl.” He huffed between breaths, trying to keep his own orgasm at bay. “It’s my name.” He snapped particularly hard as he spoke, “I’m the one who makes you feel like this.”

 

You wanted to hate this possessive nature, but you were too close, and feeling too good to care. Chanyeol reached between your bodies and began to circle your clit with his thumb, sending you straight over the edge with an orgasm.

 

You froze, your hips bucked up and for a second you were on cloud nine, completely encaptured by your body’s ultimate high.

 

Chanyeol thrusted into you a few more times before pulling out and shooting his white hot release over your stomach with a long, deep moan. He immediately collapsed on the bed next to you, both of you completely breathless.

 

You let yourself have a moment to enjoy the buzzing of your nerves and the weakness of your limbs. You relaxed, closing your eyes and enjoying it for just long enough. 

 

And then you turned to Chanyeol and punched him in the arm.

 

His eyes shot open and he grabbed his arm and looked at you in shock, “Ow! What the fuck?” He sat up and you did as well. You slid off the bed and marched into your bathroom, cleaning yourself off before marching back into your bedroom and pulling out your pajamas.

 

Chanyeol still sat on your bed, rubbing his arm and staring at you as if you were crazy.

 

With your sweats and shirt succesfully on your body you walked over to his jeans and threw them at his face. “Get dressed and get out.” You snapped.

 

The more you thought about what just happened, the more angry you got. 

 

Chanyeol did as you asked, but still watched you in confusion as you stood away from him, arms crossed in anger. “Why the hell are you so pissed off?”

 

You scoffed, “You just fucking stalked me in my own apartment and you think you can just act like a possessive jack ass and get away with it?” Your voice raised in anger.

 

Chanyeol picked up his shirt and smirked at you, “You weren’t complaining a minute ago.” He eyed the bed before sliding his gaze back to yours. 

 

Your jaw dropped, “Seriously? Fuck you, Chanyeol. How dare you. How dare you sit here and wait for me. How dare you think you have any right to me or my decisions. This,” you gestured the space between the two of you angrily, “isn’t a thing. We fuck each other and we leave. So who do you think you are coming in here and fucking me like you own me?”

 

You watched Chanyeol’s face grow red with anger, his lips tightened together in a tight line as he listened to you yell at him. When you were finished he closed his eyes, “You like him.” Was all he said.

 

You laughed, but there was not an ounce of humor behind it, “Unbelievable.” You mumbled angrily. “Out of all of that, that’s what you decide to focus on?”

 

“It’s true, isn’t it?” Chanyeol asked you, his voice dangerously quiet.

 

“I don’t know!” You admitted to him with an angry shout. “I don’t know what I think or what I feel! And I was going to try to sort out my feelings when I came inside, but you had to act like a buffoon!”

 

“This is bull shit,” he snapped, running his fingers through his hair angrily. “You wouldn’t even know him if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“Chanyeol,” you tried to speak more calmly, taking a deep breath, “we aren’t dating.”

 

“I know that!” He snapped at you, finally seeming to break his own calm as you found yours. “You don’t think I get it? Fuck and go, that’s what you said right? That’s what I’ve been doing? But  _ fuck _ , you know how this shit goes. I fucking got feelings for you! I was trying to keep them to myself, but the thought of you dating Joonmyeon makes me angry!”

 

He began pacing, “He’s my friend, he’s my leader, my fucking  _ brother _ . And you had to go and get involved with him. How do you think that makes me feel?” His eyes were wide and you realized he looked like he was trying not to cry. Whether the tears were angry or sad, you weren’t sure.

 

“I haven’t had time to think about it, Chanyeol. I didn’t go after him for this reason.”

 

“But you did go after him.”

 

You groaned, “No. I didn’t go after him. I started talking to him and we became friends, that’s it. Now...now I don’t know!”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me about the interview?” He asked you, his pacing had halted and he really looked like he was trying not to cry.

 

You ran your palms over your face and through your hair, “Oh my god, Chanyeol.” You were ready to rip your hair out, “I can’t do this.” 

 

Chanyeol’s entire body deflated, you watched the hurt cross his eyes again and he looked away from you. He wiped away a few tears and shook his head, “Fine. I’m out of here.”

 

He marched out of your bedroom and you knew you couldn’t leave it like this. You ran after him and grabbed his arm, “Chanyeol. Hold on, that’s not what I meant.”

 

He snatched his arm away and turned around to glare at you, “No. I get it. You know, everyone wants to make Joonmyeon out to be this  _ perfect _ guy. But there’s a lot more to him than anyone realizes. I guess you’ll just have to see that for yourself.” He snapped at you and walked over to his shoes and put them on.

 

You felt your own tears ready to spill as he put his shoes on, “Please don’t leave it like this, Chanyeol. I’m sorry.” The tears began to slip and you tried to brush them away, “I’m confused. I want to talk to you about it.”

 

Chanyeol stood up and shook his head. “No. You were right. Feelings were never supposed to be involved and if you don’t know that you want to be with me as badly as I want to be with you then I’m not doing this.” He opened your apartment door stormed out of the room before you could say anything.

 

You don’t remember making it back to your bed, but you did. And then you let the tears go free.

______

 

_ -9 months ago- _

 

_ It was one of those things, an undeniable attraction towards someone.  _

 

_ Being an intern at a television station was your dream. You knew you were going to get paid next to nothing. You knew you were going to be treated like everyone’s work horse, but it was your stepping stone. This was how you were going to grow your career and end up as a writer. You still had all of your zealous nature as an intern. If it was a k-drama they would have a montage of you running all over the place with a smile on your face.  _

 

_ The first day on set of one of the popular variety shows you realized that you were expected to know how to do everything. _

 

_ Including tying a tie.  _

 

_ It was embarrassing, but one of your co-intern friends covered for you. You immediately went out, bought and tie and bowtie, and sat on YouTube the entire night. You were now a tie master, and respected for your art. _

 

_ “New girl!” Despite having been there for three months, you had been the last new hire and therefore still “new girl”. “Re-do Chanyeol’s tie please.” _

 

_ You were on the set for a photoshoot for the new drama that was being filmed. Chanyeol was one of the side characters and you had been impressed with his acting thus far. Your only interaction with him had been handing him water when you passed it out to the staff. _

_   
_ _ Walking up to him you realized how tall he was when you were standing so close and so still. He had tied the tie himself, and the job he did was respectable. However, you’d worked with this photographer before and you knew what he expected. _

 

_ Yes, apparently there was an art in tying ties. Who would have known? _

 

_ You gave Chanyeol a polite smile as he bent forward so you could lift the collar of his shirt and loosen the tie. “You tied it just fine,” you whispered to him before he stood up again. _

 

_ He immediately breathed out in relief, “I wasn’t aware someone’s tie could be tied wrong.” _

 

_ You snorted, “Oh there’s a whole collection of wrong that comes with ties, believe me.” You ran the material through your fingers and glided it into place against the base of his neck. You watched him swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing in the process. You’d be an idiot to say you weren’t attracted to Chanyeol. He was gorgeous and goofy and his brown eyes drew you in like none other. _

 

_ He leaned down again and you fixed the collar of his shirt. “All set.” You said with a wink as he stood back up. _

 

_ “You’re the best.” He told you with a smile, returning the wink.  _

 

_ You felt yourself heat up as you walked away. _

 

_ The drama only filmed for a little over a month. It was a mini-series and the episodes weren’t very long. You stayed on the drama from start to finish, growing close with the staff involved. _

 

_ You and Chanyeol shared subtle flirting ever since the tie incident as well. At first you thought you were imagining it. He was a very nice guy with a boisterous personality, it was easy to confuse his kindness with flirting. But one day he walked up to you while you were laying out the trays of food for lunch. He teased you about being too pretty to serve food and you told him he was too pretty to use lame pick up lines. The two of you laughed and when he walked away your friend nudged you hard in your side. _

 

_ “You’re so lucky!” She cooed. “He doesn’t pay any of us as much attention as he does with you.” She pretended to pout before laughing and continuing to lay out serving spoons. _

 

_ You brushed it off, but then you noticed Chanyeol’s subtle flirting turned into subtle touches and winks when no one was looking.  _

 

_ On the last day of filming you both shared numbers and parted ways. You never expected to actually hear from him, you just assumed he was being nice. You had been his entertainment for the month. You weren’t mad at it, it had been a good time. _

 

_ Until two weeks later when you got a text asking you if you wanted to come to his studio. _

 

_ It was late at night and an isolated location and you were impressed with the amount of balls it took for him to randomly booty call you after not talking for a couple of weeks. _

 

_ It had also been some time since you’d been laid. And he was hot. _

 

_ So you went for it. _

 

_ You showed up in a skimpy shirt and tight jeans that showed off the curve of your ass. He invited you in and turned on a new movie he had been “wanting to see”. You had only sat with him on the couch for maybe twenty minutes before he threw an arm over your shoulder and looked down at you with big round eyes that had you weak. _

 

_ He was quick to move in for the kill. Kissing you slowly as his had landed on your thigh and the movie became long forgotten. You ended up screwing him on the couch, impressed that he was the kind of guy to go for it like he had. Also impressed with the orgasm that he managed to give you in the process. _

 

_ You were both laying face to face in the aftermath of dirty couch sex when you began to laugh. _

 

_ “What?” He suddenly asked you. _

 

_ You shook your head, “I just never expected this from you.” _

 

_ Chanyeol smirked, “I have needs.” _

 

_ You rolled your eyes and stood up and began getting dressed. It was pleasantly calming. He didn’t come up with awkward conversation. He didn’t try to ask you if you wanted to see him again. Instead he handed you your bra while picking up his shirt and he kissed you goodbye at the door. _

 

_ It was another week before he texted you again. A different movie, the same couch, and incredible sex. This time you knew you had to say something. You weren’t the kind of girl to just come at his beckon call.  _

 

_ “Chanyeol,” You turned to him and watched him as he buttoned his jeans before looking up at you. His face was flushed, his hair a mess, and you kind of wanted to tell him to forget getting dressed and go again. “What are we doing?” _

 

_ He thought about it, “Um, well,” His ears started to turn pink and you grinned at how cute he was. _

 

_ “Look,” you decided to be blunt, “I don’t mind hooking up with you. I just don’t want you to think I’m that kind of girl.” _

 

_ He shook his head, “I don’t!” He said quickly. _

 

_ “I don’t need to have feelings attached to this. I can be your booty call if you want. Just as long as you aren’t screwing every intern you flirt with.” _

 

_ Chanyeol grinned, “I promise it’s not like that.” _

 

_ You nodded, “Okay, well it’s not like that for me either.” _

 

_ He walked up to you, still shirtless in only his jeans and you had only worn a dress this time around. He cupped your face and leaned down to kiss you, “So we’re good?” He asked you with his lips hovering over yours. _

 

_ You grinned, nodding once before letting him kiss you and taking you on the couch once more. _

_ ______ _

 

You had three days until your first day of work on Monday morning. Three days that you were going to allow yourself to wallow in self pity, guilt, and doubt. You woke up Friday morning and took the longest shower of your life. You changed your sheets because they smelled like Chanyeol. You went to grab a hoodie from your closet to wear for the day and the one you picked up was his.

 

This only made you cry again.

 

You angrily balled up the material and tossed it in the back of your closet. You hated him for making you feel so bad. This wasn’t supposed to happen. You were supposed to remain unattached. Maybe it was a fool’s dream, but you thought you were doing a pretty good job with it.

 

Sure, you liked Chanyeol. Maybe even--

 

You shook your head. You definitely  _ were not  _ in love with that tall cheese stick. You shouldn’t have kept hooking up with him for so long. The two of you had grown too attached to the idea of one another. He would see, he didn’t actually like you. He just liked the idea of you.

 

Or something like that.

 

You successfully avoided contact with anyone on Friday. Joonmyeon tried to call you and texted you twice, but you ignored it. You weren’t ready to even begin to deal with that. 

 

You had enjoyed Joonmyeon’s friendship, but you weren’t stupid enough to keep hurting Chanyeol. You liked Joonmyeon, but not enough to ruin his relationship with someone in his group. You were going to have to end things with him.

 

It was too bad, you got a job at SM entertainment and managed to ruin your relationships with the only two people you knew there.

 

Saturday you were not as lucky in hiding out. The doorbell rang, and you were sure it was your food you ordered so you opened it without another thought.

 

Joonmyeon was standing in front of the door looking like hell. Upon closer examination you saw a cut on his bottom lip. You leaned forward and tried to touch it but he moved his head away.

 

Suddenly it dawned on you, you looked at Joonmyeon in shock, “Did he  _ hit _ you?”

 

Joonmyeon gave you a sad look and you invited him inside. There was an awkward silence as you both sat on your couch and he denied your offer to put something on the cut.

 

“I owe you an apology.” He finally spoke after a few minutes. You could see him struggling to find the words, so you waited patiently for him to continue. “I knew Chanyeol was here the other night.”

 

This surprised you. 

 

He looked away from you and frowned, “I saw his car in the garage when we pulled in.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I haven’t been honest with you, and for that I’m sorry. I had a sneaking suspicion that Chanyeol liked you a bit more than for what you two were doing. When you and I became friends Chanyeol got really weird with me about it. I tried to tell him it wasn’t anything to be worried about. I enjoyed your company, it was nice to have someone to talk to and trust. Maybe I was being selfish, but I wanted your friendship.” He looked over at you with sad eyes, “but your friendship is the only thing I’ve wanted.”

 

You scrunched your eyes in confusion, “What are you saying, Myeon?”

 

He sighed again, “I never had feelings for you. Not romantic feelings. I’ve always only looked at you as Chanyeol’s. I know that wasn’t the case, you two were never really...together that way. But I’m his friend, I wasn’t going to go after the girl he was sleeping with. Even if she supposedly meant nothing to him. I was surprised when we hung out how much I enjoyed talking to you. In my mind you’ve always been kind of like a sister-in-law. I knew you’d never spill any secrets because you were carrying such a huge one yourself. And not to mention we got along so well. My friendship with you has always been sincere. Taking you to dinner Thursday was truly my way of celebrating your new job. But what I said at your door...I was meddling. I was almost sure Chanyeol would listen to us when we walked up. So I was hoping to push him into confessing to you. I had no idea...I didn’t think…” He leaned forward, resting his face in his palms. “I’m so sorry I led you on.”

 

You stared at him in shock, “You knew Chanyeol liked me?” You asked him.

 

He sat up, “Yes. No.” He shook his head, “I had a suspicion. I know Chanyeol better than he thinks. And he knows me too. We know the ugly sides of each other.”

 

“What happened?” You asked him.

 

“Chanyeol didn’t come home Thursday. And after not hearing from him all day Friday I went over to his studio. He was so angry with me. He knew he had no right to you, but he hated that you liked me more than him. We got into it, bringing up things of the past.” He grimaced, “It was stupid. Our prides got the best of us and he punched me after I yelled at him. That’s when I told him everything. And he told me everything that was said between the two of you.” He looked back at you again, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you had feelings for me, but Chanyeol told me you did and now I feel like the world’s biggest asshole.”

 

You felt...relieved. Joonmyeon didn’t actually like you and suddenly it was like a giant weight was lifted from you. “Chanyeol’s an idiot.” You told him.

 

This confused him. 

 

“I don’t like you.” You shook your head, “I don’t like you like that. I was confused because I think a part of me felt like I should like you? You’re such a sweetheart, such a gentleman. You’re what every girl wishes for when she dreams up her future husband.”

 

You watched Joonmyeon blush and look away from you with a small smile.

 

“And I think a part of me wondered. Maybe we could be more, you know? Maybe I could have the fairytale romance with you. But then Chanyeol was here and we did...stuff...and I was so confused. I was mad at him. I was so mad that he thought he had any say in what I did with my personal life. But he brought up his feelings and jealousy and I couldn’t deal with it and I snapped.” You felt tears fill your eyes and you shook your head, “It doesn’t matter anymore, it’s over.”

 

Joonmyeon scooted closer to you, putting a hand on your thigh. “Do you like Chanyeol?”

 

You stared straight ahead. This entire time you had been avoiding answering this one question. You didn’t want to get hurt, you didn’t want your heart to catch up with your mind. Your silence was enough for Joonmyeon, he had grown to know you pretty well too.

 

“You have to tell him.”

 

You immediately stood up, “No. I don’t. Look, Chanyeol and me,” you stuttered, “this isn’t some drama, it’s real life. We should have never hooked up.”

 

Joonmyeon frowned again, “It doesn’t have to end this way.”

 

You shook your head sadly, “Please just make up with Chanyeol. Tell him whatever you need to tell him about us. If we can’t be friends anymore that’s fine. Your relationship with him is important and you need to fix it. As for me and him? It was fun while it lasted.” You put a fake smile on your face and Joonmyeon stood up to argue, but you shook your head, refusing to listen. “I’m going to be okay, Myeon.”

 

He looked at you for a long moment, you knew he wanted to argue more. “We are still friends.” He finally decided.

 

You looked up at him and smiled, “I can handle that.”

 

He nodded firmly before walking back to your door, “Think about talking to Chanyeol, please?”

 

To satisfy him you nodded, giving him a small hug after he slid his shoes on. “I’m glad we’re okay.” You told him.

  
He nodded, “Me too.”

 

After he left you walked back into your room and collapsed on the bed. You felt relief from the talk with Joonmyeon. But when you thought about Chanyeol, your heart still burned like hell.

______

 

Monday came too quickly. You were hoping after a good night’s sleep, and avoiding confronting your feelings for Chanyeol, that you would be ready to conquer your first day of work.

 

You weren’t.

 

However, you were damn good at faking it. You showed up dressed professional and a smile on your face. It was your classic first day, following someone around and being introduced to too many people whose names you wouldn’t remember. You were showed your new desk, how to use the programs on the computer, where to check your emails, and how to keep up with meetings.

 

There were a lot of meetings, but you enjoyed them. People throwing out their creative ideas one after one and everyone discussing them. You even felt encouraged to say a thing or two. No one shot down any of your ideas, but you weren’t sure if they were still just being nice to you.

 

As it turned out, EXO was gone for two shows out of the country so your first week was free of any possible run-ins with them. You actually loved this new job, and by the end of the week you were feeling confident enough to voice more of your ideas and opinions. You were even given your first assignment to do alone.

 

Joonmyeon called or texted you almost every day. It was nothing more than checking in or texting you a picture of something funny he saw. You were growing more fond of Joonmyeon by the day, the two of you growing to be close friends. It was nothing more than that, and now that you both had that understanding it was easier for you both to completely let your walls down.

Unfortunately, that also meant him inserting his opinion about Chanyeol from time to time.

 

“He misses you.” He brought it up out of the blue taking you lunch during your second week of work. 

 

“Myeon,” the warning tone in your voice was present as you tried to brush past the topic. 

 

“I’m just saying, he’s miserable.”

 

You ignored him and ate your food with an angry pout.

 

“And you’re both idiots.”

 

“I’ll stop talking to you forever.”

 

“I’ll stop bringing you food.”

 

You stuck your tongue out at him and he laughed and the two of you went about your lunch, but there was something on your mind that you wanted to mention to him, “Actually, Joonmyeon...I have a bag of some of Chanyeol’s stuff.”

 

Joonmyeon immediately shook his head, “No.”

 

“Myeon!” You whined and stomped your feet.

 

He smirked, “Alright listen, we are all on schedules until late tonight. You remember the code to the dorm?”

 

You nodded.

 

“I’ll text you if anything changes.”

 

You nodded again, “Thank you, Joonmyeon.”

 

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Eat your lunch.”

_____

 

It was weird going to their dorm and knowing they weren’t there. You felt like you were intruding or something. However, you knew Joonmyeon trusted you, and you would never betray any of the boys by going through their things or anything weird like that.

 

You carried the bag of clothes into the dorm, slipping your shoes off at the entrance and walking the familiar path towards Chanyeol’s room. You placed the bag on his bed, knowing he’d find it. You stood in the room for a moment before your phone buzzed in your pocket and made you jump.

 

You ignored the call, choosing instead to get out of the dorm as quickly as possible before checking the device. The second you turned the corner you heard the code being entered into the door and you froze in the hallway. Slowly you walked forward, and as you reached the end of the hallway Chanyeol walked into the dorm.

 

“You have to be kidding me,” You spoke out loud before you even had another thought. You reached in your pocket and pulled out your phone. Sure enough there were messages from Joonmyeon stating he lost track of Chanyeol.

 

Well, at least he didn’t do it on purpose.

 

You both stared at each other for a long moment, Chanyeol finally slid his shoes off of his feet and stepped forward with a frown. “What are you doing here?”

 

You were still frozen in place, “I was just bringing you back your favorite hoodie.” You tried to make a joke, but it fell flat.

 

The man was standing there and you never remembered seeing him look quite like this before. There was another long moment of silence and Chanyeol sighed, “So this is it?” He asked you quietly, his low voice barely registering above a whisper.

 

You felt tears fill your eyes, he looked so downtrodden and sad. He looked exactly how you felt. “I don’t know what Joonmyeon told you, but I don’t have feelings for him.”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “That’s what he said.”

 

You looked away, feeling silly for still being there. You took a few steps to the door before sighing and turning to him one last time, “Chanyeol...we both broke the golden rule. It wasn’t just you.” Chanyeol looked up at you, but he didn’t say anything. You didn’t break his gaze, you swallowed down your fears and decided to just go for it. “I didn’t realize it until you left my apartment. And I know you think it may mean I like you less than you like me. But I don’t think that was the case. I think I was living in denial because you were always there. I could enjoy you and I never had to question our feelings for each other. But when you left that night…” You paused to make sure your voice didn’t break in emotion, “It broke my heart. I really do care about you, Chanyeol. So much.” You made sure to hold his gaze a moment longer before turning to walk to the door. 

 

You made it to your shoes when he finally spoke your name lowly. You felt yourself freeze, too scared to turn around and hear him tell you what an awful person you were. You shouldn’t have dumped your feelings on him like this. It wasn’t fair to him, but you had just wanted him to know.

 

He spoke you name again, and this time you knew he was right behind you. He gently grabbed your arm and turned you to face him. “Do you really mean it?” He asked you, his dark eyes gazing into you seriously. 

 

You nodded, “All of it,” you whispered.

 

Chanyeol leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours roughly, stealing your breath away completely. You gripped his shirt, too afraid he’d pull away and claim it was all some cruel joke. But he didn’t pull away, instead he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in even closer.

 

You felt yourself melting against him and his tongue slid into your mouth, his grip on your waist tightened and he began to back up towards the hallway. You wrapped your arms around his neck and the two of you crashed into the wall a couple of times before you managed to get into the bedroom. Chanyeol kicked the door closed and the two of you began to frantically undress each other. 

 

He pulled your shirt over your head and your slacks to the floor as you shoved his sweats down his hips. It was a record timing for getting naked, even for the two of you, but this time was different. Despite the desperation of the undressing, Chanyeol’s kisses were soft and slow. His hands felt warm against your skin as he laid you down on his bed. 

 

He kissed your neck and down your chest before taking a nipple in his mouth as his fingers slid between your legs and teased at your entrance. Your own fingers tangled into his hair and you moaned his name. 

 

Chanyeol sat up and looked at you for a long moment before kissing you again and you felt butterflies in your stomach. Your hands were around his neck against holding him close. When he pulled away you were both already gasping for breath. “I missed you,” he whispered.

 

You smiled and kissed him again, “I missed you too.”

 

Chanyeol moved between your legs and you felt his want for you against your center. He pressed his lips against yours as he slid inside of you. You both let out moans as he thrusted his hips against you. 

 

You hiked your legs up and wrapped your ankles behind his back, bringing him deeper inside of you. He moaned and pulled away from your mouth, dropping his head beside yours as he began to move faster.

 

It had only been a couple of weeks without him, but you were both needy and riding the high of passion for one another. Chanyeol’s teeth sunk into the skin of your neck and you whimpered his name. 

 

“Fuck,” he groaned as he snapped his hips harder, “I’m already so close.”

 

You moaned at his words and grabbed his shoulders, encouraging him to keep going. He sat up and you watched his face change in pleasure. His cock twitched inside of you and as he reached his peak you felt yourself reach your own. You both froze as your orgasms washed over you before he collapsed next to you. 

 

You both laid next to each other, Chanyeol tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and smiled. “I’m sorry that I lost my cool and snuck into your apartment. That was weird.”

 

You nodded, “That was weird, please don’t do it again.”

 

He pouted and you leaned forward and kissed the pout away. “I’m sorry I panicked on you.”

 

He held your face still and kissed you longer before smiling when he pulled away. “So...just to be clear...this is a thing now? The two of us?”

 

You grinned and nodded, snuggling up against his chest. “Yep, you’re stuck with me now, Park.”

 

He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close, “Good because I wasn’t planning on letting you go.”

________

 

You were dead asleep when the movement in your bed startled you awake. It took you a moment to register what exactly woke you up. You felt his warm breath, you smelled his familiar cologne. You groaned as his lips pressed wet kisses along your neck.

 

“Chanyeol,” your voice was hoarse from sleep.

“What time is it?” You blinked your eyes several times to try to focus on the little light you could see behind your curtains.

 

“4:30” He answered gruffly. You felt his teeth sink into the soft skin of your neck and you let out an unintentional moan.

 

“What the hell are you doing waking me up at 4:30? You're such a creep.” 

 

He sat up and you watched his lips curl into a grin, “you love me.”

 

You opened your mouth to object with sarcasm but he quieted you with a kiss. You immediately melted into it, slipping your arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

 

His fingers found your bare skin beneath the oversized shirt you had worn to bed. He pushed it up, revealing your bare torso to him. His kisses trailed down your chest and you felt his hot breath scatter over your skin as he sighed happily. 

 

He kissed down your chest to your navel; his fingers dipped below your underwear and you lifted your hips to allows him to pull them down.

 

You watched him lower his body between your legs, spreading your thighs apart before dipping his head down. His hot tongue licked a stripe up your slit, causing you to hiss wantonly.

 

He began to lick and suck at your clit lazily, using just enough pressure to have you keening for a release. You reached down and ran your fingers through his hair and moaned his name lowly. He growled in response and his lips were lifted from your core as he hovered over you and kissed back up your body. 

 

When his lips reached yours you quickly reached below and pushed his sweatpants down his hips. He wiggled enough to get them off before hooking one of your legs up and sliding inside of you.

 

The two of you moaned together, kissing each other sloppily as he began to move his hips against yours. His movements quickened and you gripped his forearms as you felt your body reacting to him. You spread your legs further, letting him drive deeper into you with each thrust of his hips.

 

You knew he was getting close and you slid a finger between your bodies and began to press against your clit to bring you just as close as he was. You moved your finger and arched your back against him. You heard Chanyeol curse beneath his breath and you whined for him to keep going.

 

You felt your body beginning to reach it’s peak, tightening around him each time he pushed inside of you. With a few more solid thrusts you came undone with a shudder, you gripped his arm tightly as you came; only sending him over his own edge. His head dropped to your shoulder and you heard him moan as he met his release.

 

The two of you stayed still for a moment before he dropped next to you, burying his face in your neck, his long arm pulling you close against him. You were still laying in your post orgasmic bliss when you heard his steady breathing next to you, signalling that he was now fast asleep.

_____

 

You awoke again a few hours later, the sound of Chanyeol’s phone buzzing steadily on your dresser. He must have plugged it in and set an alarm before he woke you up. It was like him to think ahead in these situations. You picked up your own phone and saw that it had only been 3 hours since he woke you. 

 

You hated that he got such little sleep sometimes, but you knew he’d make up for it in naps later. His free time was growing with his career, at least.

 

He stirred next to you as his alarm began to buzz again and he slowly sat up and crawled over you to get to his phone. As he stood at your dresser in his loose shorts and t-shirt you noticed his messy hair.

 

You sat up in bed and gasped, causing him to jump and look at you with wide eyes. “What?” He asked you when he saw your face.

 

“Your hair!” You shrieked.

 

He ran his fingers through it and looked in your mirror, “What about it?”

 

“It’s red!”

 

He turned around slowly and looked at you with a pointed look, “Yeah…”

 

You blinked at him, “I just...I haven’t seen it like this in person before.”

 

He smiled and walked back to the bed, climbing in next to you. “Do you like it?”

 

You ran your fingers through it and nodded, “I told you red was my favorite hair you had.”

 

“I thought you were being sarcastic…”

 

You snorted, “Not that time.”

 

He smirked and kissed you soundly, “Well I’m glad you approve.”

______

 

You regretted buying the full-length mirror that you had in the bedroom. Ever since you stood it in the corner of the room, facing the bed; Chanyeol couldn’t get enough of himself. At first it was just with sex, you caught him angling you both so he could watch the reflection of himself as he fucked you. But then you started noticing him coming in fromt the bathroom and flexing in front of the mirror. He’d show off his arms and when you called him out, he’d make a smart comment and then change the subject. However, he’d gotten progressively worse. As his body began to sculpt and form his time in front of your mirror would lengthen.

 

“Let’s hang out at your place.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we have privacy there.”

 

“Yeah, privacy where you can watch yourself in the mirror.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Nevermind.”

 

He came out of your bathroom that night, the white towel wrapped around his waist hung low and made you drool, but you’d never let him know that. He stopped in front of the mirror and sucked his stomach in with a smirk.

 

You rolled your eyes and laid back on the bed. 

 

“What?” He asked you as he walked over to you. 

 

You glanced up at him and smiled, “Nothing, you’re just so full of yourself since you got all buff.”

 

He smirked, “I know.”

 

You scoffed and slid off of the bed, “Look. It’s nice. You worked your ass off and you follow a strict diet and that is paying off. I’m not discrediting your work. I am a huge fan of the results. I’m not a huge fan of the bloated ego that comes with it.”

 

He had taken his towel off and was looking through his bag for some clothes. You watched him wonder your bedroom naked when an idea struck you.

 

“Chanyeol,” you spoke his name firmly enough that he jumped, snapping his head up to look at you. “You know what I like to do with that mirror?”

 

He tilted his head, waiting for you to continue. You walked over to your nightstand and opened the bottom drawer. You pulled out a rather hefty dildo, one you hadn’t used since Chanyeol came into your life, but again, he didn’t need to know that. Attached to the base of the silicone cock was a suction to be used on glass. 

 

Chanyeol’s jaw dropped a few inches as you pulled it out. 


End file.
